What If?
by PhantomKnight102
Summary: What if? This is the question my brain asked after reading a lot of IchiHitsu fics. Most of them end happily. This one might not. Don't get me wrong, I love IchiHitsu, but what if... WARNING: NOT MEANT TO BE SERIOUS


**Have you ever wondered about this? This just popped into my mind after reading **_**several**_** IchiHitsu stories. Please, don't take this too seriously.**

**It's dedicated to my friend, who told me I should write a story about it and post it, so here it is.**

* * *

"Alright, so Operation Snow-Berry is a go tonight, right?" Rangiku asked the SWA, who was going to be staging the party later.

"I have the location staked out for later tonight," Soi Fon reported.

"All of the invitations have been sent," Nanao assured. "And they've all accepted to help support our idea."

"I got refreshments; there's a ton of candy!" Yachiru said happily, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Good," she said, marking off on her fingers all that got done. She paused as she stared at her fourth finger, trying to remember what it was. "Oh, Rukia! Did you manage to get Ichigo to come?" Rukia's attention snapped to Rangiku when she heard her name being called.

"Hmm, oh yes. Ichigo's coming later," she reported before going back to staring out the window. Of all the women present, she was the least excited. She'd had plans later that evening, but had to cancel to go to the party. But that was okay, she figured.

~ later that evening ~

"C'mon, taicho! You said you'd come," Rangiku whined, hanging on Hitsugaya's desk as she pleaded with him.

"I agreed to go if you did your work, which you obviously didn't," he growled back, still doing his work.

"It's too late for work," she complained.

"It's only 6," he said. She stuck out her bottom lip, frantically trying to think up a way to get him out of the office this evening. It was a special night! She sighed in defeat when she realized her only option. But it was worth it if it made her captain happy.

"If I promise to do my work tomorrow will you come?" she asked, though it didn't faze him.

"No. You'd find some way to get out of it, so that's not really an incentive to get me to leave," he said. Rangiku was shocked, but that wouldn't stop her.

"I'll do it! I really will! You can sit there and watch me; I'll do it! Please taicho, please!" she begged to him, startling Hitsugaya. What could be this important to her that she would willingly do work? He looked at her suspiciously.

"Why do I need to come?" he asked.

"Because you're an important guest," she responded quickly. "Oh taicho, does this mean you'll come?" He sighed in defeat, which she took as a yes. Squealing with delight, she jumped up, a huge smile on her face. "You won't regret this taicho!" she said as she bounded out to tell the SWA.

"That idiot. She'd better do her work tomorrow," Hitsugaya grumbled as he continued his paperwork, trying to get some done before the party later.

~ at the party later ~

Toshiro stood by the refreshments table, sipping his punch as he watched the other partygoers interacting. Almost all of the captains and lieutenants were attending, and for some reason, that ryoka boy was there as well.

But he didn't really care about that. He just wanted to leave. Originally he'd had plans that night, but they got cancelled when this thing was set up. At least he wasn't the only one who wasn't really a social butterfly. After a while Rukia had wandered over to him, a drink in her hand as well.

"Sorry about tonight, taicho," she said, barely looking at him. "I know you don't like parties."

"It's fine, Kuchiki. I just can't wait to leave after this," he said, taking another sip of his drink.

~ with Rangiku ~

"Hey Ichigo! There you are; I was looking for you," Rangiku said, grabbing the sleeve of Ichigo's shihakusho. She had a glass full of sake in her hands, so Ichigo assumed she was drunk.

"What do you want Rangiku," he asked, trying not to snap at her. He'd been in an argument with Renji over what genre of music was better and he was slowly winning. She dragged him away from Renji and off to the side.

"You shouldn't be talking with Renji," she said, confusing Ichigo. His signature scowl appeared back on his face.

"Why shouldn't –" he began but Rangiku interrupted.

"C'mon, this is the perfect opportunity and you're wasting it," she complained.

"Perfect opportunity for what," Ichigo asked nervously, glancing around.

"Ichigo, we all know about your crush on taicho. Why do you think you were invited? You can now finally admit your feelings for him," Rangiku said, almost squealing. Ichigo by now was a little red in the face and he kept glancing in the direction of Toshiro. Getting closer to whisper in his ear, she said, "And I think he likes you too. He always smiles a little when he meets you." Rangiku gave him a 'little' shove in Toshiro's direction, making a shooing motion with her hands. Slowly Ichigo made his way over. He was about to turn around, though, when he noticed Rukia was standing with Toshiro, but she spotted him before he could.

"Hey Ichigo!" she called, waving him over. Hitsugaya was watching him make his way over, and his gaze unnerved Ichigo a little.

"Hey Rukia," he said. He needed some way to get Rukia to go away, but before he could say anything she abruptly began to walk away.

"I'm going to talk to Rangiku real quick. I forgot to ask her something. See you," she said as she walked away. Ichigo looked at her back thankfully, while Hitsugaya looked at her questioningly. Her stiff body language told him she didn't really want to walk away. Thinking back, he figured it had something to do with the frantic arm waving Rangiku was doing while trying to get Rukia's attention.

"So how are you enjoying the party," Ichigo asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I don't like parties, Kurosaki," he replied. Ichigo let out a small 'oh' when he realized what a stupid question he'd asked.

"Then why are you here?" he asked, figuring that was smarter.

"Rangiku," was his simple reply. A look of understanding dawned upon Ichigo's face.

"I can believe that. She is quite convincing sometimes. She practically forced me over here," Ichigo admitted. Hitsugaya looked at him surprised, and then to where Rangiku was. She was surrounded by the other members of the SWA. His eyes narrowed with suspicion; they were planning something, and he had a hunch it involved him.

"Now why would she make you come over here?" he questioned Ichigo, wondering if he was in on it. Judging by his slight blush, he figured he was.

"She wanted us to talk," he answered, not meeting Toshiro's eyes.

"Talk about what," he persisted.

"Our feelings," he mumbled; Toshiro almost missed what he'd said.

"Our feelings," he repeated. By now the blush was clearly visible on Ichigo's face.

"Yeah. She said the point of this party was to help us admit our feelings. Then she went on about how she knew I liked you, and then that she was sure you liked me, and that I was wasting my time talking to Renji when this was a perfect opportunity, so then she pushed me over here, and Rukia left me alone with you, and – ah screw this" Ichigo said, stopping his ramblings. Stepping closer to the taicho, he bent down and pressed his lips to Tosihro's. He held them there for a moment and then pulled away slightly when he felt a chill run through the air. Before he could say anything, he felt a sharp force slam into his stomach and he was sent flying into the refreshments table. "What the hell was that for!?" Ichigo shouted at Toshiro. Everyone turned to look at the pair, surprise obvious on his face. The one most shocked, other than Ichigo and Toshiro, was Rangiku. Her brilliant plan was slowly falling apart.

"I should be asking the same, Kurosaki. What in the world possessed you to do something like that?" Toshiro demanded, his eyes glowing with rage, a faint blush tingeing his ears. Ichigo looked about, flustered.

"B-but Rangiku said…I thought…but you…" he managed, unable to form a coherent sentence. Toshiro finished them for him.

"You thought I _liked_ you?" he asked incredulously.

"Rangiku confirmed it," Ichigo said helplessly, pointing to Rangiku, who looked extremely guilty.

"Yeah taicho. I saw the way you looked at Ichigo, went we went to the Human World, when they came out of the Garganta, when –" She was stopped by Toshiro, who'd held his hand up to pause her. By now a vein was throbbing on his forehead and the chill in the air was reaching below zero.

"I was _not_ looking at Ichigo. You might've thought I was, but I wasn't."

"But taicho –"

"Rangiku, it's _not_ what you thought it was," Toshiro interrupted.

"But captain, I –"

"He wasn't looking at Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, surprising everyone. For most of the argument she'd been standing aside, quietly watching the scene unfold. But now they could see very clearly how angry she was; her hands were clenched into fists by her side and they were shaking with rage.

"Rukia," Toshiro began, but he stopped when Rukia silenced him with a look.

"I guess since everyone's admitting their feelings, now would be as good a time as any," she said, offering Hitsugaya a small smirk. Looking up at everyone, she explained, "Toshiro wasn't looking at Ichigo; he was looking at me." There were gasps and exclamations of surprise from all the attendees as they took in this information. "We started dating right after our group went to Karakura Town, and all this time we've had to run around secretly, meeting up with each other late at night. We didn't know how to tell anyone, and with the war going on, it would've made things harder." She was looking at Ichigo when she said this; it was mainly because of him they'd resorted to sneaking around.

"I didn't want to hurt you," she whispered, not being able to look him in the eye.

"Too late for that, I suppose," he said, getting up and brushing the food off of his uniform. "I should go now," he said, giving Hitsugaya one last look before Shunpoing off to the Senkaimon.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, taking a step toward him, but she was stopped by Hitsugaya, who had laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him; he wants to be alone now," he said, consoling her. She began to weep silent tears for her friend, guilty for causing his pain. She felt herself being picked up, and then the familiar sensation of a Shunpo. When she finally opened her eyes again she realized she was in the 10th division office; Toshiro had carried her there after she'd broken down.

"I'll be right back," he said, brushing a quick kiss to her lips before Shunpoing away. He barely managed to catch Ichigo before he departed in the Senkaimon. "Ichigo," he shouted, stopping him, though he didn't turn around.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry. I –" he was cut off by Ichigo, who spoke up.

"Don't worry about it. I guess some part of me knew it wouldn't work. I'll get over it, eventually," he said before stepping into the Senkaimon, ending their conversation. Hitsugaya stayed there for a moment, watching the doors close, before he Shunpoed back to Rukia in his office.

* * *

**So that's what I was thinking: What if Ichigo got rejected? There are so many fics out there about how Ichigo confesses his love and Toshiro either doesn't mind it or he's been secretly in love with him the entire time. And then I thought of this. This is what my brain came up with. I don't think it's was that bad, for a rejection. (I wouldn't know; I've never been rejected before) I think Toshiro acted adequately, even if he didn't freeze anyone. And I figured Ichigo would get over it eventually, being the epic person he is. If he's going to save the world, he can't do it while being depressed. Otherwise we'd be doomed. **

**I chose Rukia because I thought that would be a cute pair; she's probably my favorite with Toshiro. Plus, it helped Rangiku's theory that Toshiro liked Ichigo because she was always with Ichigo when they went to the World of the Living. Toshiro was happy to see Rukia though, not Ichigo, like Rangiku thought.**

**Alright, please let me know what you thought, or if any of you ever wondered this as well. If not, then I'm just weird. **


End file.
